Chapter 8
Supporter of Commoners is the 8th chapter of Cho Jung-man's Witch Hunter. Monica who has awakned as a witch, makes a contract with her new supporter and helps Tasha and Xing fight off against Vanir. Meanwhile Varete is revealed to work under the great witch North and is given new commands revolving around Tasha. Summary Monica now a witch, hears a voice echo in her head telling her to form a contract in exchange for it serving her as her supporter forever. Meanwhile in a castle somewhere far away, Varete enters a room being occupied by another witch. Varete reports that she retrieved Aria but apologizes about failing the task the witch gave her which was finishing off East. The witch notes it rare for Varete to fail a task but brushes the matter off stating that East can't change what was meant to happen. The witch asks Varete to watch over Tasha as his development is steady but still lacking. Varete refuses revealing that the contract the two of them formed was to protect her and educate Aria. Cracks in the space behind Varete appear and reveals another witch who was eavesdropping. The new witch tells Varete she can't disobey and speak to North that way. Varete reveals the new witch's name to be Neptis who calls Varete arrogant and ignorant. Neptis tries to boss Varete around causing the two witches to prepare to brawl against each other, but North interjects commanding them to stop. North gives Varete premission to do what she seems fit and dismisses her. Neptis complains to North about Varete but North cheers Neptis up saying that at the time the two of them together can't defeat Varete, Neptis taking note of the 'at the time' part. North tells Neptis that Varete will look after Tasha anyway to make sure her own objectives go as planned and that this was something they can use against Varete. Watching the battle not too far away is East who is suprised to see Monica become a witch. She's a little dissapointed that she wouldn't have to get involved, but decides to sit back and watch anyway. Following the battle between Monica, Vanir and the A-Class WHs, Vanir is outraged to discover her string on Xing was dispelled by Monica and she was unable to put it back on. She notes that this was a high level spell and can't believe that a new-born witch like Monica would be able to use it. Vanir then realizes that Monica wasn't using a spell due to no chants being said and no magic around Xing. She is above shocked when Monica commands her new supporter Parvati to show itself, it being three eyes; two on her hat and one on her forehead. Vanir notes Parvati to be a supporter of commoners and as Xing is about to attack Vanir, Tarras still under Vanir's command stops Xing. Tasha who's bleeding stopped due to Monica, get's up and prepares for round two. Monica reveals that her healing magic wasn't strong and her supporter's dispell ability to be limited to the amount of eyes it has which is three. Vanir has Tarras attack them but Monica uses another of her supporter's ability; absorb the attack and then reflect the absorbed attack back at the user. Tarras blocks the mirrored attack causing Xing and Tarras to wonder how to defeat him. Monica answers that they can defeat Vanir if they attack Vanir's supporter but admits that to be a problem as only she can see the red threads and she has no offensive power. Tasha smiles saying that won't be a problem. Tasha opens up his dimensional pouch and summons a new technique called Battle field. He asks Monica if she knows what his nickname that every A-Class WH has is, but she responds that he never told her as well as stating that giving each other nicknames was very childish. Tasha reveals his name to be Magic Marksman and says it's because of this technique that they call him this. Monica watches in awe as Tasha randomly shoots in the air, but the bullets end up hitting Vanir's supporter while Tasha calmly states that nothing with mana can evade his bullets when using Battle field. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Tasha Godspell, Xing Bairong and Monica vs Vanir Gullveig and Tarras (continued) Category:Chapters